


Repentance

by AstridEstelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: When Chloé starts coughing up blue daffodils after the Miracle Queen fiasco, she quietly decides to accept her fate, it’s what she deserves after all. Two endings one sad and one happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU, No one knows Chloe chose to work with Hawkmoth but Adrien and Marinette, everyone else just thinks she got manipulated again. Everyone is aged up to like sixteen.
> 
> I have no idea how old Luka is supposed to be but for the sake of the story he is two years older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending

It was a little funny or a bit sad depending on who was asking that her first thought wasn’t how she was going to tell her father, but how she was going to tell Adrien, then her second thought was that Adrien was too busy hanging out with his new friends to give a damn about her.

The worst part is she knows exactly how it happened, after her latest akumization with Hawkmoth no one would talk to her.

Honestly, she was just grateful that no one knew the truth, that she had joined Hawkmoth of her own free will. Just because she had thrown a tantrum…wow she was pathetic.

Sure, he had manipulated her, but it was just as much her fault as it was his, nevertheless she had found herself very much alone after that fiasco, even Sabrina had been staying away curtesy of her father’s wishes and Lila’s lies.

No one from class wanted to risk getting on her bad side but that didn’t stop them from whispering stuff about her behind her back not that she could blame them. If she had been in their shoes, she would have done the same, in fact she already had already done so before Chloé mused, thinking of Aurore Beauréal

Chloé let out a cough feeling her chest constrict, she doubled over, coughing and heaving, until a bloody blue daffodil emphasis on the _bloody_ appeared in her hand. Chloé scowled wiping her hand across her mouth, stupid fucking Hanahaki disease, stupid fucking Coffuaine. If only he hadn’t been so goddamn sweet.

After her last incident with Hawkmoth, she had found herself crying near the Seine, which led to her meeting one Luka Couffaine. Why he had decided to take pity on her, she didn’t know, all the boy had said was that everyone deserved a second chance.

When Chloé had pointed out that she’d already been given multiple second chances, Luka had only shrugged, claiming that he would offer second chance after second chance, if needed.

Chloé had completely broken down then and there, Luka wrapping a comforting arm around her. Afterwards through her own lack of friends she had found herself getting closer and closer to the boy which led to where she was now.

* * *

Chloé ignored the looks being thrown her way she was used to it by now, and besides nothing they said or did could be worse than what her own mother had done and wasn’t that a sad thought.

She looked around the courtyard spotting her target and waved, “Adrikins.” She said walking over.

From where he stood talking to Dupain-Cheng, Césaire, and Lahiffe. Chloé saw him wince and some of her confidence faded, had she really been that oblivious not to notice the wince every time she said his name,

“Hey Chloé.” Adrien said sound resigned.

Chloé swallowed, “Can I talk to you privately.”

Adrien nodded, “Sure, what’s up?”

Chloé grabbed his arm pulling him to a corner, pretending not to notice how quickly he pulled his hand out of her own.

“I was wondering, you haven’t-we haven’t hung out lately and I was-err do you want to catch up.” Chloé stuttered, “I’ve got something I need to tell you.”

Adrien frowned, gaze drawn back to his friends and Chloé knew the answer before he spoke up, heart dropping, “I don’t know Chloé, I’ve got plans after school, and I don’t get that much free time to begin with.”

“Oh, well another time then.” Chloé forced a grin.

“Yeah, yeah another time.” Adrien said, already walking back to his group.

Chloé watched him go with a clenched fist, it was always another time with him. Looks like she wouldn’t be telling him about Hanahaki after all. Maybe she could write a note to be delivered after her death.

She sniffed, throwing her head up as she stalked past them, ignoring their whispers as they asked Adrien why he was even friends with her, ignoring the ache in her throat as Adrien shrugged mentioning that they weren’t really friends anymore were they?

Chloé paused, as those words sunk into her brain, Adrien didn’t consider them friends anymore, after she had-no, she wouldn’t go there. If Adrien didn’t want to be her friend anymore, well she couldn’t really blame him, but she wasn’t going to stay here and deal with people gossiping about her. What was even the point of going to school if she was-Chloé clenched her hands so hard she could feel the new cuts opening.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, - she wouldn’t.

“Chloé, are you ok?” Adrien asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Chloé wanted to laugh, fucking Adrien. Instead, she jerked away from his hand, spinning around body shaking, as she stared him down. “Why do you care, we aren’t really friends anymore right?”

At that, Adrien flinched back, mouth dropping open. “Chlo-”

“No, you don’t get to call me that anymore.” Chloé snarled, shoving a finger in his chest.

Adrien blinked, eyeing her finger and spotting the spots of blood on her hand, “Are you bleed- “

“Chloé back off!”

Marinette came storming up, in all her righteous anger, “You don’t get to treat him like that.”

“Marinette stop-“ Adrien said

“No! She doesn’t get to just act like nothing happened and boss you around.” Alya said stepping up.

“Oh my God.” Chloé scoffed, “Nobody is even talking to you Césaire so fuck off.” She whirled around on Marinette, “And you! Get it through your thick head. Adrien doesn’t fucking like you. Just cause you’re like in love with him doesn’t mean you need to shove yourself in where you’re not wanted. TAKE A HINT!”

“Love.” Adrien squeaked out.

Marinette froze, eyes widening, as her face turned red before she bolted into the school.

“Marinette wait!” Adrien shouted following after her.

Chloé watched him go with a snort, of course the minute Dupain-Cheng was in distress he dropped everything, but when it came to her he ignored her texts or pretended too anyway.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself.” Alya sneered, turning on her heel heading inside the room, Nino following after her like a puppy.

Chloé rolled her eyes as she watched the courtyard clear out.

“Oh, Chloé-”

Chloé rolled her eyes, shoving a hand up to Lila’s face, “Save it Rossi. Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie and I’m not in the mood.”

Lila smirked, her sweet expression fading in an instance, “Oh poor Chloé fallen so far from grace.”

“You know the best thing about falling from grace is that I can do what I want, and no one would expect anything different.” Chloé said leaning in, “So I suggest you back up before I do something I regret.”

Chloé shouldered past her, walking down the street, her father was probably in the office which meant she could go home and cry her eyes out without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

“What?”

“Nothing,” Luka said, “I’ve just never seen you with your hair down before. It’s really curly.”

“Oh.” Chloé said, absentmindedly putting it up, “My mom doesn’t-”

“No leave it.” Luka blurted out, “It’s nice.”

Chloé blushed, swallowing some water, in order to ease the tickling sensation in her throat. She would not cough up flowers around him _dammit_.

“So why weren’t you in school?”

Chloé sighed, staring at Luka’s earnest face, the boy had found her stalking along Paris a scowl on her face and shivering in the cold before inviting her over and lending her his hoodie. She was so screwed.

“I just.” Chloé sniffled, feeling tears well up, “I just wanted to talk to Adrien. Like old times and he blew me off, not that I don’t deserve it”

“Chloé you don’t deserve-”

“Yes, I do, I’m a horrible person. He said we’re not really friends.” she spat “Not that I can blame him, with the way I act.”

Luka shifted, moving closer, “Look Chloé you may have been not so nice in the past but that’s the thing about life, you’ve got all the time in the world to make things right.”

“Please. He likes Marinette more than he likes me. Everyone likes Marinette more than me. Even after I told him she’s in love with him, granted I shouldn’t have done that, but she shouldn’t have butted in, I’ve known him for years and he still chose her over me I have no one.” Chloé sniffed.

That’s what hurt most, the fact that Adrien would pick these new people over someone he’d known for years and years, was she really that bad? _Yes_

Luka moved closer, holding her head up, “That’s not true you have your parents and well now you have me”

Chloé stared at him, heart beating face, as she licked her lips and felt the tickling sensation and moved back, “I should, I have to go”

She moved to take the hoodie off only for Luka to stop her, “Keep it, it’s cold you can give it to me later.”

Chloé stood there for a second before nodding and rushing out of the houseboat the minute she was out of sight, she doubled over coughing viciously as blue daffodils forced their way out of her throat. Eyes watering, she clenched them in her fist dropping them in the river as she made her way back home.

* * *

The first thing she did when she got home was go up to her butler and father and tell them the truth.

It went as well as could be expected her father wanted her to get surgery and the screaming match had been incredible until Chloé pointed out that she didn’t want to turn into Audrey.

That had been the deciding factor and Andre had agreed to her wishes, but not before becoming an akuma that Ladybug and Chat Noir had to stop.

The looks they had given her, like she had caused it (she had, but not in the way they thought) had been devastating, she’d cried herself to sleep that night...and a couple nights after.

* * *

The next day Chloé stood in front of the mirror in her usual outfit before sighing. If she was going to die from such a stupid disease, she could at least do it on her terms. She no longer needed to dress in the one outfit her mother had approved of.

With that in mind, Chloé wiped off the blue eyeshadow covering her eyes, she let down her hair from its usual ponytail staring at the curls in awe, her mother had decided curls weren’t in at the age of five and Chloé had worn it up straight ever since. She threw on some shoes, Luka’s hoodie, and jeans, making her way to school.

“Wow Chloé you look amazing.” Rose said.

Chloé smiled shyly, brushing her hair back as she sat in her seat, a million responds running by through her head before settling on a _thank you_. Ignoring the shocked looks sent her way.

She turned towards Adrien who was staring at her with an unreadable expression, “Um can we talk later.” She had to try again, she’d sent him a message last night that had gone ignored and figured third time was the charm, if after that he still didn’t want to talk well she had a letter to be given at her death.

Adrien let out a sigh “Look Chloé.”

“You know she’s probably just doing it for attention, hoping going everyone will forget her temper tantrum yesterday. It was so out of character; I wouldn’t be surprised if she got into drugs or something.”

Chloé whipped around, spotting Lila who was giving her a smiley smile, apparently Lila was bitter about the threat from yesterday, unfortunately for Lila, Chloé had nothing to lose.

She stood up slamming her hands-on Lila’s desk.

“Lila why don’t you do us all a favor and shut up. Every single word that comes out of your mouth is worthless.”

“Chloé,” Lila said eyes welling up with fake tears, “Why are you being so mean,”

“Oh please.”

“Chloé for once would you back off!” Alya glared, “It’s not enough for that you bully Marinette now you’re coming after Lila.?”

“No one was even talking to you, Césaire yet again, what is with you and butting in all the time?”

“And what is with you and being such a _bitch_ all the time. Nobody like you and you’d be doing us a favor if you left us alone” Alya said lightly shoving her

It was a light shove, really it was, but Chloé wasn’t at her best, dying from Hanahaki would do that to you, and found herself on the floor her classmates laughing led by a hysterical Lila, and she walked out the room held high.

* * *

She didn’t say a single word to anybody for the rest of day and found her sitting at lunch by herself even Sabrina had abandoned her, so it was much to her surprise she found Juleka sitting next to her.

“What.”

“That’s my brother’s hoodie.”

Chloé paled, why hadn’t she’d noticed the resemblance earlier. Juleka was bound to tell Luka all about how horrible she truly was.

All of a sudden, Chloé couldn’t breathe her only friend, gone just like that. That’s just what she deserved to lose the last person who still had faith in her.

“Chloé calm down.”

But Chloé couldn’t calm down and she could feel the words bubbling up, her defensive mechanism, the cruel words being thrown out that she couldn’t quite stop. 

* * *

Chloé said nothing, she couldn’t defend herself, wouldn’t defend herself, she had caused Juleka to turn into an akuma after ripping off Luka’s jacket and slandering her brother in front of her in a fit of desperation. It was no excuse.

Worst part was, that Adrien had seen the whole thing and told her that he didn’t want to associate with her anymore. His new girlfriend Marinette (really, they should be thanking her) had encouraged him to stand up, and more or less delivered an ultimatum, her or Chloe. It was easy to see which Adrien had chosen.

It stung to know that Adrien had picked her over Chloé, who he’s known since childhood, but Chloé knew she deserved it, she deserved every single bad thing that happened to her.

Now Juleka was after her and Chat Noir was on lookout duty not that he wanted to be if the very put out sighs he was making was any indication. 

“Look, you obviously don’t want to be her. Go help Ladybug.”

“Please Juleka, would hurt you if she found it.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Besides it’s not like to matters, I’m dying anyway. Everyone’s who’s ever hated me will get their wish.”

“What?”

At that moment Juleka burst into the room and Chat Noir leapt into action.

* * *

If anyone had told Chloé she’d be friends with Juleka of all people well, she’d have laughed then said something horrible.

But it was true. After the whole debacle Juleka still came after her apparently her protectiveness of her brother overruled her fear of Chloé.

It was just unfortunate or fortunate depending on you ask that Juleka had found her hunched over a trash can spitting up blue daffodils covered in blood and say what you will about Juleka but she wasn’t an idiot.

Chloé let out a sigh, staring at the bloody daffodils littering her bed. She’d spent the whole day with Luka and Juleka. Which was incredibly stupid of her. Prolonged exposure to her unrequited love only made things worse but Chloé couldn’t help herself.

* * *

Thank god, it was a weekend. She bundled up inhaling softly, she’d traded Lukas hoodie for another one after the smell had worn off and he hadn’t done much but rolled his eyes.

Her cheeks flushed, and she coughed again another bloody daffodil coming up. It was getting worse and she was so terrified, but she’d managed to make amends with her father, and she’d got to hang out with Luka, so it was worth it.

Adrien and her still weren’t talking and she refused to cave like last time. She may have been a bully but if Adrien was willing to give up a fourteen-year friendship over a couple disagreements well screw him.

A knock on her balcony interrupted her musing and Chloé looked up to see Chat Noir at her window. Motioning with her head for him to come in she bundled up in her blankets, pausing her show. It was too cold for her to come out and no one would dare sneaking in, so the balcony door was often unlocked.

Chat Noir came in with a frown, “You should really lock that it’s not safe.”

Chloé shrugged, “Not like it matters. No one’s going to sneak up here and kill me, or at least no one will before I’m already gone.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about what did you mean you were already dying?”

“Exactly what it means.” She muttered; she didn’t want to tell Chat Noir but it really didn’t matter did it.

“How can you be dying?”

“I have Hanahaki.”

“The-the love disease?”

“Yup. Ironic isn’t, evil cold hearted bitch Chloé dying, cause she fell for a guy who will never ever love her back.”

Adrien froze heart pounding Chloé was dying, Chloé couldn’t be dying, she was his best friend. Sure, they had disagreements and Chloé had been not so great for the past few years, but they would work through it they always worked through it.

“Have you told anyone”

Chloé snorted, “Who did I have to tell. I have no friends. I told my dad.”

“Aren’t you friends with that one boy-Adrien.” Adrien pointed out, why hadn’t Chloé told him?

“We’re not friends, not anymore, haven’t been for a while, I think. Would you call someone who ignores your texts and requests to hang out and chooses his brand-new girlfriend over the girl he’d known for years a friend?”

Adrien couldn’t help but wince, oh that was why. Chloé wasn’t wrong, she’d had her faults, but Adrien shouldn’t have just ignored her like he did. After Marinette’s confession and finding out she was Ladybug he’d been avoiding Chloé but, the chasm between them had been growing for a while now.

“I guess not.”

He couldn’t even hang out with her as Adrien, not with Marinette finding out and Chloé would hate him if he told her especially if she was in love with who he thought it was.

“Exactly.”

“Who’s the boy you’re in love with?”

“Hasn’t anyone told you curiosity killed the cat.” Chloé snarked before sighing, “Some sweet, wonderful guy who is way too nice to put up with me, it’s exactly what I deserve.”

Adrien wanted to cry; first his mother now Chloé. He couldn’t love Chloé the way she wanted and worst of all he hadn’t been there for her he was a horrible friend. A real friend would’ve...

“You deserve better. Sometimes you’re cruel, but I know there’s more to you and you know it too.”

Chloé merely turned away from and shrugged and that was how she found herself another friend in Chat Noir. She had three real friends in Juleka, Luka, and Chat Noir and she couldn’t ask for more.

Juleka and herself she realized had similar fashion tastes when she wasn’t trying to imitate her horrible mother. It was worth seeing the looks on everyone’s face when a Chloé came in after letting Juleka give her a mini makeover.

Lila had tried to start something by surprisingly Rose had shut her down quick and fast. Chloé suspected Juleka may have let something slip but as long as Rose didn’t do much, besides send her slightly pitying smiles, well she could deal.

With Chat Nor she’d found someone to secretly nerd over anime with it. He was such a geek and reminded her a lot of Adrien. Still, it was fun to just be herself and joke around, he didn’t even get annoyed when some of her jokes wandered into mean territory, though she tried to stop it

With Luka every moment with him as a blessing. He was sweet and kind and caring, everything Chloé couldn’t be and more. She wasn’t even mad anymore. If she was going to die from a stupid love disease well, she was glad it’s Luka.

* * *

It all came to head one day in class. Chloé had gotten worse to the point where she was constantly cold and could barely move without shaking. The Hanahaki had evolved into vines slowly choking the life out of her lungs. It hurt to breathe but still Chloé kept up the facade.

She sat in class trying to keep her focus. Adrien kept turning to give her concern looks much to the confusion of both her and his girlfriend. They still weren’t talking, and Marinette blamed her for that. as if it wasn’t her idea Adrien cut Chloé off. They hadn’t spoken in weeks and Chloé had already written him a letter to be delivered upon her death. She still cared about him and he would need the closure.

“Oh my god Chloé you look horrible.” Lila simpered, “You know I’ve heard rumors about some blond girl engaging in drugs with some guy in a hoodie that looks just like yours. I thought it couldn’t be you but-“

“Be quiet”

Everyone whipped around in shock staring at Adrien who was seething, Lila opened her mouth and Adrien cut her off with a glare

“Seriously shut up and stop talking. She hasn’t done or said anything to you in weeks. Stop trying to start drama and stop lying all the time. Nobody cares anymore and it’s pathetic that you’re this desperate for attention.”

“Adrien”

Whatever was said next was lost on Chloé as she started coughing and dry heaving. She couldn’t _breathe_.

“Chloé!”

Chloé grasped at the desk as dark spots lined her vision; grip weakening and fell to the floor darkness over taking her.

* * *

After that day she was confined in bed, she’d written letters apologizing to anyone and everyone she could ever think of which had been a lot and now she was just wasting away.

It was a struggle to even stay awake right now. Her father had come in and cried himself to sleep in her room yesterday and Chloé had only felt guilty in the fact that she was leaving him all alone. If she could change anything it would be that.

Chloé had to beg Juleka not to tell her brother and Juleka through tears had called her a selfish bitch and left. Chloé still had no clue whether or not she planned on telling Luka. She just wished she got a chance to trade hoodies one last time this one had lost his scent a long time ago.

She looked up as Chat Noir entered and weakly patted the bed beside.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Chloé, I’m so sorry this is all my fault”

“How you didn’t give me Hanahaki or make me fall for the sweetest boy in existence”

“You don’t understand."

“Understand what?”

There was a green flash and suddenly Adrien was standing in front of her nervously. She should’ve known, this also meant Ladybug was Marinette. Adrien wasn’t a cheater and Ladybug had been pretty flirty lately.

Chloé couldn’t help but laugh something she quickly regretted when it turned into coughs, Adrien shoving a glass of water at her.

“Wow you don’t look so good”

“Plagg!”

Chloé merely gave the kwami the finger turning back to Adrien “I should’ve guessed. But how is this any of your fault?”

“I’m sorry Chloé; I don’t love you, not the way you love me, I’m so sorry.”

Chloé rolled her eyes “I don’t love you.”

“You don’t?”

“I do, but not, not in that way. I never did really. I just didn’t want to lose you and didn’t know how else to stake my claim. You’re like a brother to me.”

“Oh, but you said he was the sweetest guy or something.”

“Talk about conceited." Chloé smiled, "He is sweet, just in a different way, I can’t explain it.”

“Well, who is it?”

“Luka.”

“Luka. Why haven’t you told him, Luka is great he-“

“Would feel obligated I’m not telling him and you’re not either”

“Chloé”

“No. Adrien promise me”

“Chloé, I can’t lose you too”

“Adrien you’ll be fine, you have Dupain-Cheng and Lahiffe and even Césaire.”

“It won’t be the same.”

“Adrien.” Chloé sighed and handed him some letters, “Can you make sure these get delivered?”

“Chloé.”

“Please.”

* * *

Luka had come to visit, and they were currently seated on the bed watching a movie; well Luka was watching and Chloé was trying not to fall asleep.

She knew if she did, he wouldn’t wake up and she really didn’t want to die around Luka she would never forgive herself, but then again, she'd be dead so what did it matter?

“Luka” she whispered, handing him a letter, “I need you to go and read this when you get home”

“Chloé”

“Please”

Luka stared at her for a second, “Ok” he tucked a stray hair beside her and kissed her forehead.

Seconds later Chloé went into another coughing fit, this time a bouquet of bloody blue daffodils coming up.

Luka let out a sharp breath as he looked at her, “Chloé”

Chloé merely smiled at him as everything went dark.

* * *

Chloé let out a sigh as she woke up and froze, she felt better than she had in weeks. She sat up or tried to Luka was asleep on her lap and suddenly her memories came rushing back to her.

But she didn’t understand why she wasn’t dead? Her heart skipped a beat did her father authorize the surgery, no he couldn’t have she still felt that jolt in her chest when she looked at Luka.

Luka groaned at her movements sitting up before staring at her.

“You idiot.”

“Excuse me!”

“How could you not tell me you were in love with me?”

At that Chloé turned red and looked away.

“Was that thought really that bad?” Luka asked softly,

“What no!” Chloé whipped back around, lowering her gaze to the ground, “I just didn’t want you to pity me.” 

“Well, if you had told me, you would’ve realized I started liking you ages ago.”

“But you and Marinette?”

“Yeah, Adrien's girlfriend.” Luka snorted, “I know when I’ve been beaten, besides I stopped liking her around the time we started hanging out”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh, I am an idiot”

Luka shook his head “Yeah, but you’re my idiot.”

With that being said he tilted her head up pulling her in for a sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Ending.

It was a little funny or a bit sad depending on who was asking that her first thought wasn’t how she was going to tell her father, but how she was going to tell Adrien, then her second thought was that Adrien was too busy hanging out with his new friends to give a damn about her.

The worst part is she knows exactly how it happened, after her latest akumization with Hawkmoth no one would talk to her.

Honestly, she was just grateful that no one knew the truth, that she had joined Hawkmoth of her own free will. Just because she had thrown a tantrum…wow she was pathetic.

Sure, he had manipulated her, but it was just as much her fault as it was his, nevertheless she had found herself very much alone after that fiasco, even Sabrina had been staying away curtesy of her father’s wishes and Lila’s lies.

No one from class wanted to risk getting on her bad side but that didn’t stop them from whispering stuff about her behind her back not that she could blame them. If she had been in their shoes, she would have done the same, in fact she already had already done so before Chloé mused, thinking of Aurore Beauréal

Chloé let out a cough feeling her chest constrict, she doubled over, coughing and heaving, until a bloody blue daffodil emphasis on the _bloody_ appeared in her hand. Chloé scowled wiping her hand across her mouth, stupid fucking Hanahaki disease, stupid fucking Coffuaine. If only he hadn’t been so goddamn sweet.

After her last incident with Hawkmoth, she had found herself crying near the Seine, which led to her meeting one Luka Couffaine. Why he had decided to take pity on her, she didn’t know, all the boy had said was that everyone deserved a second chance.

When Chloé had pointed out that she’d already been given multiple second chances, Luka had only shrugged, claiming that he would offer second chance after second chance, if needed.

Chloé had completely broken down then and there, Luka wrapping a comforting arm around her. Afterwards through her own lack of friends she had found herself getting closer and closer to the boy which led to where she was now.

* * *

Chloé ignored the looks being thrown her way she was used to it by now, and besides nothing they said or did could be worse than what her own mother had done and wasn’t that a sad thought.

She looked around the courtyard spotting her target and waved, “Adrikins.” She said walking over.

From where he stood talking to Dupain-Cheng, Césaire, and Lahiffe. Chloé saw him wince and some of her confidence faded, had she really been that oblivious not to notice the wince every time she said his name,

“Hey Chloé.” Adrien said sound resigned.

Chloé swallowed, “Can I talk to you privately.”

Adrien nodded, “Sure, what’s up?”

Chloé grabbed his arm pulling him to a corner, pretending not to notice how quickly he pulled his hand out of her own.

“I was wondering, you haven’t-we haven’t hung out lately and I was-err do you want to catch up.” Chloé stuttered, “I’ve got something I need to tell you.”

Adrien frowned, gaze drawn back to his friends and Chloé knew the answer before he spoke up, heart dropping, “I don’t know Chloé, I’ve got plans after school, and I don’t get that much free time to begin with.”

“Oh, well another time then.” Chloé forced a grin.

“Yeah, yeah another time.” Adrien said, already walking back to his group.

Chloé watched him go with a clenched fist, it was always another time with him. Looks like she wouldn’t be telling him about Hanahaki after all. Maybe she could write a note to be delivered after her death.

She sniffed, throwing her head up as she stalked past them, ignoring their whispers as they asked Adrien why he was even friends with her, ignoring the ache in her throat as Adrien shrugged mentioning that they weren’t really friends anymore were they?

Chloé paused, as those words sunk into her brain, Adrien didn’t consider them friends anymore, after she had-no, she wouldn’t go there. If Adrien didn’t want to be her friend anymore, well she couldn’t really blame him, but she wasn’t going to stay here and deal with people gossiping about her. What was even the point of going to school if she was-Chloé clenched her hands so hard she could feel the new cuts opening.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, - she wouldn’t.

“Chloé, are you ok?” Adrien asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Chloé wanted to laugh, fucking Adrien. Instead, she jerked away from his hand, spinning around body shaking, as she stared him down. “Why do you care, we aren’t really friends anymore right?”

At that, Adrien flinched back, mouth dropping open. “Chlo-”

“No, you don’t get to call me that anymore.” Chloé snarled, shoving a finger in his chest.

Adrien blinked, eyeing her finger and spotting the spots of blood on her hand, “Are you bleed- “

“Chloé back off!”

Marinette came storming up, in all her righteous anger, “You don’t get to treat him like that.”

“Marinette stop-“ Adrien said

“No! She doesn’t get to just act like nothing happened and boss you around.” Alya said stepping up.

“Oh my God.” Chloé scoffed, “Nobody is even talking to you Césaire so fuck off.” She whirled around on Marinette, “And you! Get it through your thick head. Adrien doesn’t fucking like you. Just cause you’re like in love with him doesn’t mean you need to shove yourself in where you’re not wanted. TAKE A HINT!”

“Love.” Adrien squeaked out.

Marinette froze, eyes widening, as her face turned red before she bolted into the school.

“Marinette wait!” Adrien shouted following after her.

Chloé watched him go with a snort, of course the minute Dupain-Cheng was in distress he dropped everything, but when it came to her he ignored her texts or pretended too anyway.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself.” Alya sneered, turning on her heel heading inside the room, Nino following after her like a puppy.

Chloé rolled her eyes as she watched the courtyard clear out.

“Oh, Chloé-”

Chloé rolled her eyes, shoving a hand up to Lila’s face, “Save it Rossi. Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie and I’m not in the mood.”

Lila smirked, her sweet expression fading in an instance, “Oh poor Chloé fallen so far from grace.”

“You know the best thing about falling from grace is that I can do what I want, and no one would expect anything different.” Chloé said leaning in, “So I suggest you back up before I do something I regret.”

Chloé shouldered past her, walking down the street, her father was probably in the office which meant she could go home and cry her eyes out without anyone being the wiser.

* * *

“What?”

“Nothing,” Luka said, “I’ve just never seen you with your hair down before. It’s really curly.”

“Oh.” Chloé said, absentmindedly putting it up, “My mom doesn’t-”

“No leave it.” Luka blurted out, “It’s nice.”

Chloé blushed, swallowing some water, in order to ease the tickling sensation in her throat. She would not cough up flowers around him _dammit_.

“So why weren’t you in school?”

Chloé sighed, staring at Luka’s earnest face, the boy had found her stalking along Paris a scowl on her face and shivering in the cold before inviting her over and lending her his hoodie. She was so screwed.

“I just.” Chloé sniffled, feeling tears well up, “I just wanted to talk to Adrien. Like old times and he blew me off, not that I don’t deserve it”

“Chloé you don’t deserve-”

“Yes, I do, I’m a horrible person. He said we’re not really friends.” she spat “Not that I can blame him, with the way I act.”

Luka shifted, moving closer, “Look Chloé you may have been not so nice in the past but that’s the thing about life, you’ve got all the time in the world to make things right.”

“Please. He likes Marinette more than he likes me. Everyone likes Marinette more than me. Even after I told him she’s in love with him, granted I shouldn’t have done that, but she shouldn’t have butted in, I’ve known him for years and he still chose her over me I have no one.” Chloé sniffed.

That’s what hurt most, the fact that Adrien would pick these new people over someone he’d known for years and years, was she really that bad? _Yes_

Luka moved closer, holding her head up, “That’s not true you have your parents and well now you have me”

Chloé stared at him, heart beating face, as she licked her lips and felt the tickling sensation and moved back, “I should, I have to go”

She moved to take the hoodie off only for Luka to stop her, “Keep it, it’s cold you can give it to me later.”

Chloé stood there for a second before nodding and rushing out of the houseboat the minute she was out of sight, she doubled over coughing viciously as blue daffodils forced their way out of her throat. Eyes watering, she clenched them in her fist dropping them in the river as she made her way back home.

* * *

The first thing she did when she got home was go up to her butler and father and tell them the truth.

It went as well as could be expected her father wanted her to get surgery and the screaming match had been incredible until Chloé pointed out that she didn’t want to turn into Audrey.

That had been the deciding factor and Andre had agreed to her wishes, but not before becoming an akuma that Ladybug and Chat Noir had to stop.

The looks they had given her, like she had caused it (she had, but not in the way they thought) had been devastating, she’d cried herself to sleep that night...and a couple nights after.

* * *

The next day Chloé stood in front of the mirror in her usual outfit before sighing. If she was going to die from such a stupid disease, she could at least do it on her terms. She no longer needed to dress in the one outfit her mother had approved of.

With that in mind, Chloé wiped off the blue eyeshadow covering her eyes, she let down her hair from its usual ponytail staring at the curls in awe, her mother had decided curls weren’t in at the age of five and Chloé had worn it up straight ever since. She threw on some shoes, Luka’s hoodie, and jeans, making her way to school.

“Wow Chloé you look amazing.” Rose said.

Chloé smiled shyly, brushing her hair back as she sat in her seat, a million responds running by through her head before settling on a _thank you_. Ignoring the shocked looks sent her way.

She turned towards Adrien who was staring at her with an unreadable expression, “Um can we talk later.” She had to try again, she’d sent him a message last night that had gone ignored and figured third time was the charm, if after that he still didn’t want to talk well she had a letter to be given at her death.

Adrien let out a sigh “Look Chloé.”

“You know she’s probably just doing it for attention, hoping going everyone will forget her temper tantrum yesterday. It was so out of character; I wouldn’t be surprised if she got into drugs or something.”

Chloé whipped around, spotting Lila who was giving her a smiley smile, apparently Lila was bitter about the threat from yesterday, unfortunately for Lila, Chloé had nothing to lose.

She stood up slamming her hands-on Lila’s desk.

“Lila why don’t you do us all a favor and shut up. Every single word that comes out of your mouth is worthless.”

“Chloé,” Lila said eyes welling up with fake tears, “Why are you being so mean,”

“Oh please.”

“Chloé for once would you back off!” Alya glared, “It’s not enough for that you bully Marinette now you’re coming after Lila.?”

“No one was even talking to you, Césaire yet again, what is with you and butting in all the time?”

“And what is with you and being such a _bitch_ all the time. Nobody like you and you’d be doing us a favor if you left us alone” Alya said lightly shoving her

It was a light shove, really it was, but Chloé wasn’t at her best, dying from Hanahaki would do that to you, and found herself on the floor her classmates laughing led by a hysterical Lila, and she walked out the room held high.

* * *

She didn’t say a single word to anybody for the rest of day and found her sitting at lunch by herself even Sabrina had abandoned her, so it was much to her surprise she found Juleka sitting next to her.

“What.”

“That’s my brother’s hoodie.”

Chloé paled, why hadn’t she’d noticed the resemblance earlier. Juleka was bound to tell Luka all about how horrible she truly was.

All of a sudden, Chloé couldn’t breathe her only friend, gone just like that. That’s just what she deserved to lose the last person who still had faith in her.

“Chloé calm down.”

But Chloé couldn’t calm down and she could feel the words bubbling up, her defensive mechanism, the cruel words being thrown out that she couldn’t quite stop. 

* * *

Chloé said nothing, she couldn’t defend herself, wouldn’t defend herself, she had caused Juleka to turn into an akuma after ripping off Luka’s jacket and slandering her brother in front of her in a fit of desperation. It was no excuse.

Worst part was, that Adrien had seen the whole thing and told her that he didn’t want to associate with her anymore. His new girlfriend Marinette (really, they should be thanking her) had encouraged him to stand up, and more or less delivered an ultimatum, her or Chloe. It was easy to see which Adrien had chosen.

It stung to know that Adrien had picked her over Chloé, who he’s known since childhood, but Chloé knew she deserved it, she deserved every single bad thing that happened to her.

Now Juleka was after her and Chat Noir was on lookout duty not that he wanted to be if the very put out sighs he was making was any indication. 

“Look, you obviously don’t want to be her. Go help Ladybug.”

“Please Juleka, would hurt you if she found it.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Besides it’s not like to matters, I’m dying anyway. Everyone’s who’s ever hated me will get their wish.”

“What?”

At that moment Juleka burst into the room and Chat Noir leapt into action.

* * *

If anyone had told Chloé she’d be friends with Juleka of all people well, she’d have laughed then said something horrible.

But it was true. After the whole debacle Juleka still came after her apparently her protectiveness of her brother overruled her fear of Chloé.

It was just unfortunate or fortunate depending on you ask that Juleka had found her hunched over a trash can spitting up blue daffodils covered in blood and say what you will about Juleka but she wasn’t an idiot.

Chloé let out a sigh, staring at the bloody daffodils littering her bed. She’d spent the whole day with Luka and Juleka. Which was incredibly stupid of her. Prolonged exposure to her unrequited love only made things worse but Chloé couldn’t help herself.

* * *

Thank god, it was a weekend. She bundled up inhaling softly, she’d traded Lukas hoodie for another one after the smell had worn off and he hadn’t done much but rolled his eyes.

Her cheeks flushed, and she coughed again another bloody daffodil coming up. It was getting worse and she was so terrified, but she’d managed to make amends with her father, and she’d got to hang out with Luka, so it was worth it.

Adrien and her still weren’t talking and she refused to cave like last time. She may have been a bully but if Adrien was willing to give up a fourteen-year friendship over a couple disagreements well screw him.

A knock on her balcony interrupted her musing and Chloé looked up to see Chat Noir at her window. Motioning with her head for him to come in she bundled up in her blankets, pausing her show. It was too cold for her to come out and no one would dare sneaking in, so the balcony door was often unlocked.

Chat Noir came in with a frown, “You should really lock that it’s not safe.”

Chloé shrugged, “Not like it matters. No one’s going to sneak up here and kill me, or at least no one will before I’m already gone.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about what did you mean you were already dying?”

“Exactly what it means.” She muttered; she didn’t want to tell Chat Noir but it really didn’t matter did it.

“How can you be dying?”

“I have Hanahaki.”

“The-the love disease?”

“Yup. Ironic isn’t, evil cold hearted bitch Chloé dying, cause she fell for a guy who will never ever love her back.”

Adrien froze heart pounding Chloé was dying, Chloé couldn’t be dying, she was his best friend. Sure, they had disagreements and Chloé had been not so great for the past few years, but they would work through it they always worked through it.

“Have you told anyone”

Chloé snorted, “Who did I have to tell. I have no friends. I told my dad.”

“Aren’t you friends with that one boy-Adrien.” Adrien pointed out, why hadn’t Chloé told him?

“We’re not friends, not anymore, haven’t been for a while, I think. Would you call someone who ignores your texts and requests to hang out and chooses his brand-new girlfriend over the girl he’d known for years a friend?”

Adrien couldn’t help but wince, oh that was why. Chloé wasn’t wrong, she’d had her faults, but Adrien shouldn’t have just ignored her like he did. After Marinette’s confession and finding out she was Ladybug he’d been avoiding Chloé but, the chasm between them had been growing for a while now.

“I guess not.”

He couldn’t even hang out with her as Adrien, not with Marinette finding out and Chloé would hate him if he told her especially if she was in love with who he thought it was.

“Exactly.”

“Who’s the boy you’re in love with?”

“Hasn’t anyone told you curiosity killed the cat.” Chloé snarked before sighing, “Some sweet, wonderful guy who is way too nice to put up with me, it’s exactly what I deserve.”

Adrien wanted to cry; first his mother now Chloé. He couldn’t love Chloé the way she wanted and worst of all he hadn’t been there for her he was a horrible friend. A real friend would’ve...

“You deserve better. Sometimes you’re cruel, but I know there’s more to you and you know it too.”

Chloé merely turned away from and shrugged and that was how she found herself another friend in Chat Noir. She had three real friends in Juleka, Luka, and Chat Noir and she couldn’t ask for more.

Juleka and herself she realized had similar fashion tastes when she wasn’t trying to imitate her horrible mother. It was worth seeing the looks on everyone’s face when a Chloé came in after letting Juleka give her a mini makeover.

Lila had tried to start something by surprisingly Rose had shut her down quick and fast. Chloé suspected Juleka may have let something slip but as long as Rose didn’t do much, besides send her slightly pitying smiles, well she could deal.

With Chat Nor she’d found someone to secretly nerd over anime with it. He was such a geek and reminded her a lot of Adrien. Still, it was fun to just be herself and joke around, he didn’t even get annoyed when some of her jokes wandered into mean territory, though she tried to stop it

With Luka every moment with him as a blessing. He was sweet and kind and caring, everything Chloé couldn’t be and more. She wasn’t even mad anymore. If she was going to die from a stupid love disease well, she was glad it’s Luka.

* * *

It all came to head one day in class. Chloé had gotten worse to the point where she was constantly cold and could barely move without shaking. The Hanahaki had evolved into vines slowly choking the life out of her lungs. It hurt to breathe but still Chloé kept up the facade.

She sat in class trying to keep her focus. Adrien kept turning to give her concern looks much to the confusion of both her and his girlfriend. They still weren’t talking, and Marinette blamed her for that. as if it wasn’t her idea Adrien cut Chloé off. They hadn’t spoken in weeks and Chloé had already written him a letter to be delivered upon her death. She still cared about him and he would need the closure.

“Oh my god Chloé you look horrible.” Lila simpered, “You know I’ve heard rumors about some blond girl engaging in drugs with some guy in a hoodie that looks just like yours. I thought it couldn’t be you but-“

“Be quiet”

Everyone whipped around in shock staring at Adrien who was seething, Lila opened her mouth and Adrien cut her off with a glare

“Seriously shut up and stop talking. She hasn’t done or said anything to you in weeks. Stop trying to start drama and stop lying all the time. Nobody cares anymore and it’s pathetic that you’re this desperate for attention.”

“Adrien”

Whatever was said next was lost on Chloé as she started coughing and dry heaving. She couldn’t _breathe_.

“Chloé!”

Chloé grasped at the desk as dark spots lined her vision; grip weakening and fell to the floor darkness over taking her.

* * *

After that day she was confined in bed, she’d written letters apologizing to anyone and everyone she could ever think of which had been a lot and now she was just wasting away.

It was a struggle to even stay awake right now. Her father had come in and cried himself to sleep in her room yesterday and Chloé had only felt guilty in the fact that she was leaving him all alone. If she could change anything it would be that.

Chloé had to beg Juleka not to tell her brother and Juleka through tears had called her a selfish bitch and left. Chloé still had no clue whether or not she planned on telling Luka. She just wished she got a chance to trade hoodies one last time this one had lost his scent a long time ago.

She looked up as Chat Noir entered and weakly patted the bed beside.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Chloé, I’m so sorry this is all my fault”

“How you didn’t give me Hanahaki or make me fall for the sweetest boy in existence”

“You don’t understand."

“Understand what?”

There was a green flash and suddenly Adrien was standing in front of her nervously. She should’ve known, this also meant Ladybug was Marinette. Adrien wasn’t a cheater and Ladybug had been pretty flirty lately.

Chloé couldn’t help but laugh something she quickly regretted when it turned into coughs, Adrien shoving a glass of water at her.

“Wow you don’t look so good”

“Plagg!”

Chloé merely gave the kwami the finger turning back to Adrien “I should’ve guessed. But how is this any of your fault?”

“I’m sorry Chloé; I don’t love you, not the way you love me, I’m so sorry.”

Chloé rolled her eyes “I don’t love you.”

“You don’t?”

“I do, but not, not in that way. I never did really. I just didn’t want to lose you and didn’t know how else to stake my claim. You’re like a brother to me.”

“Oh, but you said he was the sweetest guy or something.”

“Talk about conceited." Chloé smiled, "He is sweet, just in a different way, I can’t explain it.”

“Well, who is it?”

“Luka.”

“Luka. Why haven’t you told him, Luka is great he-“

“Would feel obligated I’m not telling him and you’re not either”

“Chloé”

“No. Adrien promise me”

“Chloé, I can’t lose you too”

“Adrien you’ll be fine, you have Dupain-Cheng and Lahiffe and even Césaire.”

“It won’t be the same.”

“Adrien.” Chloé sighed and handed him some letters, “Can you make sure these get delivered?”

“Chloé.”

“Please.”

* * *

Luka had come to visit, and they were currently seated on the bed watching a movie; well Luka was watching and Chloé was trying not to fall asleep.

She knew if she did, he wouldn’t wake up and she really didn’t want to die around Luka she would never forgive herself, but then again, she'd be dead so what did it matter?

“Luka” she whispered, handing him a letter, “I need you to go and read this when you get home”

“Chloé”

“Please”

Luka stared at her for a second, “Ok” he tucked a stray hair beside her and kissed her forehead.

Seconds later Chloé went into another coughing fit, this time a bouquet of bloody blue daffodils coming up.

Luka let out a sharp breath as he looked at her, “Chloé”

Chloé merely smiled at him as everything went dark.

* * *

Luka wiped the tears from his face as he watched the coffin be slowly lowered in the grave.

If only he’d been a little faster, a little smarter, a little better.

He wiped at his face, no matter he’d see her soon enough. They'd meet again. He coughed into his hand opening up to reveal a bloody yellow chrysanthemum. He was sure of it.


End file.
